


good thing

by stilinscry



Series: nct drabbles [11]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: jungwoo likes wearing his boyfriends clothes





	good thing

**Author's Note:**

> okay i watched the smrookies livestream on the bus to work this morning and ive been thinking about this ot3 all day so enjoy i guess

“Is that my sweater?”

Jungwoo startles, dropping the playstation controller he was holding into his lap as his head darts round to look at Kun and Yukhei. They’re both laughing at him, though Kun is concealing it better than Yukhei and Jungwoo can’t help but pout because the two of them weren’t supposed to be home for another two hours, _of course_ he’s surprised.

The screen beeps that specific beep which tells Jungwoo that he just got kicked from his match from being inactive, so he moves the controller to the table before jumping off the sofa and heading into the kitchen, behind the other two.

“It’s definitely your sweater,” Yukhei says conversationally when Jungwoo hops up onto the counter and Kun hums in response, too busy trying to reach the massive box of Tupperware that's hidden on top of their cupboards. Jungwoo huffs out a laugh at his boyfriend, before simply standing up on the counter and easily pulling the box down and handing it down to him.

“Hey, that’s not safe,” Kun chastises, though the serious tone in his voice fades out as he turns to look up at Jungwoo. Apart from Kun’s oversized jumper, the only other thing he’s wearing are his plain boxer shorts and, with his legs almost entirely on show, in Kun’s eyes he looks like a full course meal. He stares for a couple more seconds before seemingly coming back to himself, a sharp blush appearing high on his cheek bones as he mutters out a ‘thanks’ before carrying on with what he was doing before.

Yukhei manages to catch Jungwoo’s eye as he slides down from the counter and they don’t even have to say anything to know what each other is thinking. Guess that’s one of the pros about being best friends for six years before they started dating.

They corner Kun, Jungwoo draping himself against his back whilst Yukhei sidles up next to him and yeah, Kun’s blush is definitely getting worse. He’s desperately trying to focus on transferring the leftovers him and Yukhei brought back from lunch into their boxes but it’s really hard to focus when both of your ridiculously hot boyfriends are pressed up against you.

Jungwoo blows against the back of Kun’s neck, watching as the short hairs stand on end and he chuckles lightly before leaving a smattering of kisses over his neck. Kun’s hands are trembling, shaking as he tries to spread out the remaining noodles into three even portions and he’s trying so _so_ hard to not give in that Yukhei feels the need to reward him.

He slides a hand around Kun’s waist, just dipping his fingers under the waistline of his jeans as he leans in to nuzzle his face just underneath Kun’s jaw and gently brushes his lips against the sensitive skin. Jungwoo is still pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck and he looks so good that Yukhei can’t stop himself from leaning closer, gently lifting Jungwoo’s jaw with his hand until their lips are pressing together.

The kiss they share is soft, slow, relaxing, but apparently the gentle sounds that they’re letting out are enough to break Kun’s hardened resolve because he’s pushing off them counter, jostling them both before grabbing each of their hands and dragging them off back towards the living room.

They end up flopped on the couch, Yukhei curled up in Kun’s lap and Jungwoo leaning against Kun’s side and it’s more than nice. As they share languid kisses, Yukhei constantly moving between his two boyfriends, the Overwatch menu music plays in the background and Jungwoo thinks it might be the most romantic thing that’s ever happened to him.  

**Author's Note:**

> i ! love ! my ! rookie ! babies
> 
> twt me @127uits


End file.
